


That Time Nic Silver Secretly Wanted To Fuck Mothman

by eldfriend



Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Rated PG13 for sex mentions, Vore, also, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldfriend/pseuds/eldfriend
Summary: Inspired by meer-katip's post on Tumblr heheheheheheh. Rated PG13 for sex mentions. The title says it all.





	That Time Nic Silver Secretly Wanted To Fuck Mothman

_One thing that happened last time MK stayed at Nic’s…_

“Wait, so what are we doing? Why are we going into Tanis?” MK asked.  
“Well, I mean, we’re not going into the lose-your-mind part of Tanis. We’re just going to the area kinda near the grey pancake because, well, that’s where he emerges,” replied Nic.  
“So you’ve done this before.”  
“Yes and no. I’ve been trying to track him down for what, weeks now? Ever since I made the connection one day. And he’s more of a creature of the night, anyway, if I know what I’m looking for.”  
“But still, it’s late. You haven’t been sleeping well. And if we willingly go looking for something that could kill us in Tanis, I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Oh, he won’t kill us. He’s just…interesting.” There is a glow in Nic’s eyes that usually implies he’s found another desire, and he won’t stop following it until he has answers.  
MK sighs and starts to get ready, unsure of what has come over him.

“Nic, we’ve been sitting in this shrub for twenty minutes. It’s 3:11 AM and I don’t think Cameron Ellis would like to hear that we’ve been here all night long. Someone’s gonna notice us.”  
“That’s exactly why I’m here. Any minute now, he will appear.”  
“I don’t know who this creature you keep talking about is. You sound like Cult of Tanis Paul, and it’s creeping me out.”  
“Just, don’t embarrass me or anything, okay, this is my one chance–” when they both hear the rustle, they fall silent. Meerkatnip reaches for the binoculars Nic let her borrow, but by the time she pokes her head up, it’s too late.  
Nic is a few feet out ahead of her, and against the trees she sees the dark, giant figure that Nic has described a couple times on the podcast. He approaches slowly and gently, taking a big flashlight out of his pack. MK wants to yell, “Don’t do this!” but makes no sound when she tries to shout. _Just let this beautiful thing happen,_ a serpentine voice whispers to a Meerkatnip frozen in fear.  
She watches Nic look at the figure, trying to find its eyes, as he says, “I bring peace, and I bring light. And, of course, my heart.” Is he-yeah, that’s right, Nic’s _flirting with the darkness, just let this happen, this is supposed to happen anyway. And yes, I can read your thoughts, so let’s just get that out of the way._ MK looks over her shoulder, but nobody is out there besides herself, a radio host of questionable motives, and that thing a ways off. She hopes Tanis hasn’t expanded its calm to these parts. MK looks back in horror at the scene to see the figure draw closer to Nic, and now she can make out that the figure has wings, and like a shadow against the trees, he shrinks in height as he comes closer to Nic’s size. Meerkatnip wants to run, she wants to stop this, but some mysterious force prevents her from moving Nicward to get him back home. There’s something odd about that figure, something familiar but she can’t quite put her finger on it until he is close enough to Nic. He has taken Nic’s flashlight and eagerly looks straight at the bulb as it plays off the spots and eye-like patterns in his wings, not exactly like a butterfly’s, as MK realizes, but exactly like Mothman’s. Nic looks straight at him and it is understood on a subliminal level that they know what should happen here next.  
The kiss is exactly what you would think a butterfly kiss would be like, but it grows into a makeout between the two to the point that once Mothman has clasped Nic in the strongest, tightest, most loving embrace, he spreads his wings, flying nowhere in particular, but constantly swooping and gliding with the occasional barrel roll as these two are still somehow at it.  
_It’s really quite remarkable,_ whispered the serpentine voice into MK’s ear. _You all wonder why it’s waking up, and what it will do! Well, I was resting, but Mothman here wouldn’t quit. He’d poke me with sticks, saying, “Wyrmbro, Eld Fennie, wake up, dude, there’s this really hot guy I like who keeps going into the woods, ok? He’s exactly my type, and I mean exaaaactly my type, with like that voice, you know? You used to have that voice back in the day. And I’m pretty sure he wants me too, he definitely wears that Mothra shirt a lot. Please, man, could you do this one thing just for little old me here?” And I’m gonna be honest here: Nathaniel Carter tried to wake me up, he did all sorts of rituals and Cameron Ellis tried to wake me up with whatever science thing he was all about. But when my friend has the crush of a lifetime, well, now that’s something worth waking up for, and I’ll protect his true love to the end!_ MK stops to think if this is not just a dream and suddenly realizes Nic and the Mothman have flown away, and they’re nowhere in the clearing. And she can move now, too. Surprise quickly turns to rage.  
MK thinks, okay, I can’t exactly yell at you and give away my spot to Ellis, but WHAT THE FUCK, THAT MOTHMAN BETTER NOT BE KILLING HIM OR ZOMBIFYING HIM OR SOMETHING OR WE ARE LEAVING AND NEVER RETURNING.  
In response, Eld Fen responded in her head, _Trust me, that’s not happening. It’s true love. I wouldn’t say otherwise. I mean, I could whip out all sorts of tricks and return you to society like the others. You could say that I could do that in my sleep, ha! But the thing is, I forgot how important love is. You see humans and think, oh, well, they have relationships, but they’re also mayflies. So love is fickle or something, not really something to invest in. Until Mothman wouldn’t shut up about how much he loves this one human, and at first I was like, “It’s a human,” but Mothman’s made me understand that it’s important, as much of a big deal as restarting the planet, but that’s for tomorrow. And I don’t want to give Mothman’s crush a reason to dump him, which is why I’m not going to hurt you and I seriously don’t think Mothman would hurt the human._  
Meerkatnip never pictured the voice of Eld Fen sounding so desperate and vulnerable, but then again she thought Nic would be the only Tanis whisperer. She thought, Well, if you want me to make sure “the human” dates Mothman regularly, use your mind powers and tell me what is happening to “the human” right now.  
Eld Fen replied, _Hrmmmmmmm…the human. His name is Nic Silver, yes? Just want to make sure I’m in the right mind. MK nods. Good, just want to make sure he’s with Mothman, who’s definitely not eating him or anything, I don’t think. I have a connection with that human, and he’s thinking about…being eaten? Oh, I see. Just a part of him, then. Oh no, I get it now. Phew, of all the moments I chose to enter a mind…You’ll just have to wait, I guess. I know Mothman won’t let him stay the night, not yet at least. Not yet._

# * * *

The next night (but not that late), Nic gets a direct message from his PRA Slack channel, and it’s from a certain hacking friend.

mk: last night didn’t happen, right?  
nsilver: It feels pretty real, like anything I’ve done in Tanis.  
mk: idk  
i had to pack this morning so we really didn’t get a chance to talk about it  
but this is definitely not going on the podcast  
nsilver: I have no reason to talk about it there.  
mk: but you know what  
nsilver: What  
mk: if you ever cross me, i am sooooooo telling pra how bad you wanted to fuck  
mothman


End file.
